1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the area of automotive parts. In particular, the invention is related to an interior rear-view mirror for accommodating a GPS device. The present invention is also related to method and apparatus for personalized voice for direction instructions.
2. The Background of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) developed by the United States Department of Defense. It is the only fully functional GNSS in the world. It uses a constellation of between 24 and 32 Medium Earth Orbit satellites that transmit precise microwave signals, which enable GPS receivers to determine their current location, the time, and their velocity.
GPS devices have been used in many applications, noticeably in automobiles. Without reading detailed driving instruction on the road, a driver can get to a destination with a GPS device. Most of the GPS devices used in automobiles are installed on a dashboard but often a cause of vandalism to the vehicles. Portable GPS devices are popular. Many post-sale markets provide a mounting rack deposed on top of a dashboard to accommodate a portable GPS device. However, such a portable GPS device sitting on the rack on top of the dashboard sometimes obstructs the view of the driver.
In addition, many GPS devices provide machine generated or prerecorded voice for instruction. Not only does it sound boring but also it is likely to be ignored if a driver listens to the same voice with the same tone over and over again.
The present invention discloses a rear-view mirror that is designed to accommodate a GPS device that can be removed whenever there is a need. Meanwhile the present invention also discloses a GPS that is designed to receive personalized voice or generate personalized voice in accordance with inputs from a user.